Simplify the following expression: ${-(-r-13)+4(2+6r)}$
The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the first parentheses by ${-1}$ $ {-1(}\gray{-r-13}{)} + 4(2+6r) $ $ {r+13} + 4(2+6r) $ Distribute the ${4}$ into the parentheses: $ r+13 + {4(}\gray{2+6r}{)} $ $ r+13 + {8+24r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {r + 24r} + {13 + 8}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {25r} + {13 + 8}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {25r} + {21}$ The simplified expression is $25r+21$